Progeny
by avngstories
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. prepares for a future with aliens, mutants and super-humans. Some just want a happy family. But what the Children of S.H.I.E.L.D. learn is that friendship is what makes them truly special. A story spanning across the Marvel universe.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Just enjoying the characters.

Progeny

Five years in the future…

Clint Barton sat in his commandeered laboratory – really just a closet, fletching arrows and listening to classic rock. His sipped his coffee and felt pretty proud of himself for getting the twins ready and out the door this morning without incident. Natasha had only called three time in twenty-four hours to remind him of which child needed what. "I got this," he'd smiled at the video screen, holding Anna and Alex in each arm. "Have fun beating up new recruits. We'll see you in three days."

"Ok," she gave him the one-eyed stare. "Do you at least miss me?" She asked while pulling her long red hair back in a ponytail and slipping on sparring gloves.

"Always," he winked.

"Uh-huh. Ok, I have to go. You three behave!"

He faked being shot in the heart. "Don't we always?"

"No!" She smiled and waved to her family.

"Bye mama!" he prodded the three and half year olds.

"Bye, Bye" they parroted.

Clint hung up the call and dropped them to the floor. "Ok, guys, let's show Mama we got this. Ready?"

"Readee,"chirped Anna.

"We fly?" said Alex as he pointed out the window to the sky.

"Sorry bud, not today. You two are going to school (that's what they called the SHIELD nursery and pre-school wing) and I've got work to do," said Clint as he herded them out the door, laden down with backpacks, jackets and a sad-looking one-eyed stuffed rabbit.

The drop off was easy. Anna and Alex ran off to play with other kids before he even had their things hung up. "Ok, see 'ya," he waved, feeling a little rejected. They both gave him a mercy air-kiss before disappearing again.

Clint finished his fifth arrow and sipped his coffee. The twins were growing up so fast. They weren't babies anymore, but little people with their own personalities. Anna was a watcher, like him. He couldn't decide which parent his whirling derbish of a son was more like. But Alex had Natasha's green eyes and red hair, so she claimed him.

His phone buzzed on the table and he glance over, only to jump out of his chair when he saw it was the pre-school number. The never called. "Agent Barton here!"

"This is Stacia, from Childcare. No need to worry, Alex and Anna are both fine, but there has been an incident."

"An incident?"

"Yes. We need to discuss the situation."

Oh crap. "Sure. I'll be right there." He was already out the door. Clint knew this day would come, but without Natasha here, he had no idea how to handle it.

He sprinted down the halls of the Hub to the childcare wing, and nearly bumped into Senior Agent Grant Ward in the hall.

"Oh, sorry Barton." Ward was walking fast, but he was the epitome of composure, just like someone else Clint knew. "I just got a call from childcare that there was an incident with my son."

"Me too!" They walked even faster, both wondering what the hell had happened.

Both dads hit the door at the same time and searched the dizzying primary colored room for their offspring. Sitting on the far side of the room was a little table with chairs turned around facing a wall. And sitting in those chairs was three and a half year old Anna and Alex Barton, and four year old Noah Ward. Their teacher, Stacia, was standing by the table with crossed arms and a serious look on her face.

Stacia was well aware of the ranks and positions of her student's parents, but she was in charge in this room. Barton and Ward both stood at parade rest, waiting for the story.

The children noticed them and spun around in the chairs. Anna squealed "Daddy!" A glare from Stacia sent little Anna back facing the wall. Noah and Alex looked at each other sideways and giggled.

Clint changed position to get a better look at the twins. Anna's blonde hair was mess and her shirt was splotchy, but that was normal for her at this time day. Alex, however, had red marks on his face and arms. Noah Ward's jet black hair stuck up everywhere, but he seemed OK. Wait, oh crap. A black bruise was already forming under his right eye. Grant Ward noticed it too.

"Were they fighting?" Ward asked.

Stacia raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you both should look at the video footage."

Ward moved over to check out his son, who wiggled in his chair. "You were right, Dad, combat is fun," he whispered. Ward's eyes grew big, but he sighed in relief that Noah seemed to be in more trouble than pain.

Stacia waved for two of the world's deadliest operatives to follow her into to her office. "Children, you can join the others at recess now. Your parents will be out shortly." They scampered off, the older Noah beating the younger Anna and Alex to the door.

As the adults walked, Clint quickly scanned the room and saw no signs of blood or structural damage. He nudged Ward and whispered, "The room looks to be in one piece."

"What do you think they did?" Ward whispered back.


End file.
